


Closing Space: The Wedding

by Senket



Series: Closing Space [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Weddings, it's just mush ok all mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: Killua and Gon finally get married, Kurapika officiates. It's cute idk. HAPPY VDAY FRIENDS
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Closing Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632835
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Closing Space: The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> 2 OCs appear, lemme catch you back up--
> 
> Verdun: Kikyo Zoldyck's grandfather and Bisky's mentor, he is a Meteor City Elder who specialized in nen healing, and helped Leorio save Killua's life at the end of Closing Space
> 
> Karachi: The girl that Zushi liked when Gon helped him practice kissing- they're married and run a shingen-ryu dojo together. She appears in the Too Close For Comfort fic

Killua stared out at the ocean, a bare wash of yellow lining the horizon. He dug his fingers into the sand beneath him, absent-mindedly flicking out small stones and broken shells with his nails. His spine straightened at the shuffle of feet behind him, but it relaxed again at the comfortable, familiar wash of heat against his back.

Gon dropped to the ground behind Killua, wrapping himself around the other man. He rubbed a soft smile into the crook of Killua’s neck, lips catching against the ridged texture of Killua’s skin. “Didn’t sleep at all, huh?” Gon asked, his drawl slow and sweet as he hooked his chin over Killua’s shoulder.

“Obviously not,” Killua snorted. Gon’s only answer was a quiet chuckle and a wash of small kisses along his shoulder. He pouted a little as he relaxed into Gon’s chest, sulking at the creeping sunlight. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day, plans or no plans. You just didn’t get this particular feisty group of people together without a strong possibility of disaster.

Sensing his frustration, Gon chuckled, running his fingers through Killua’s hair and shaking out sand. It had gotten longer again, hiding the nape of his neck, the ends flicking upwards just before they could touch his collar. “It’s just a party of people who love us and are happy for us, right? Our friends.”

Killua snorted, throwing a sharp glance at Gon over his shoulder. Gon only wrapped his legs more tightly around Killua’s waist, grinning impishly.

“You won’t be saying that when my parents get here,” he sniped, driving a hard elbow into Gon’s side. All the lug did was giggle. Rude.

“But Killua, we didn’t invite your parents!”

“That doesn’t mean they won’t show up,” he replied through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing against the paling sky.

“Hmm.” Gon considered it for a moment, his deep, even breaths lulling Killua into a quiet comfort. “That doesn’t matter,” he cut in brightly, and Killua didn’t have to look to see his grin, “I passed their test so there’s nothing they can do about it.”

Killua snorted and rolled his eyes, though he leaned back fully into Gon’s muscular shape. Gon was right: at least that stupid gate tradition was good for something. Gon could obviously tell that he had won the argument. With a sloppy, wet kiss on Killua’s cheek- “Gon, gross!”- Gon snuggled back in to watch the sunrise over Killua’s shoulder. No tai chi today. It was a skip day. If there were any reason to have one, this would be it. Or, you know, someone in the hospital. Gon swiped a square finger over Killua’s brow, relaxing the reflexive frown that had appeared there. Sighing, he let himself sink back against Gon’s chest.

\--

The quiet lasted about as long as expected. Alluka found them first, carrying a woven basket full of clams with both hands. The hem of her yellow dress was wet, clinging to her calves, and her bare feet bore the thin white scratches of a morning stepping on sharp stones and broken shells. She didn’t seem to notice, however, her smile resplendent. “Good morning!” she greeted, the sun a little orange still as it tilted towards them. “I grabbed breakfast!”

Gon leapt to his feet and bent over the basket, plucking out a closed shell. He peeled it open with barely an effort, tilting his head back to swallow its contents before chucking it into the ocean. Alluka stuck her tongue out at Gon, taking a step back and twisting around so that her willowy frame was between the man and their food. “You’re supposed to wait until everyone’s ready to eat, Gon!” She chastised. “No respect at all for me or oniichan!” She harrumphed, sticking her nose up in the air.

Gon stared at her for a beat before a broad grin stretched across his face. Alluka’s haughty expression cracked in the corner, and then they were both giggling. Killua squinted at them- and then he hissed. “Are you making fun of me?!” They broke into cackles. Flushed and mortified, Killua drilled his knuckles into Gon’s temples. “Stop it!”

“Okay, okay, Killua, geez!” Gon backed away with his hands up, slipping behind Alluka nimbly. She immediately stepped out of the way, sticking her tongue out at Gon when he gasped, scandalized. As if he wasn’t taller and broader than her anyway. Killua slammed a palm into Gon’s chest, his blue eyes narrowed, but instead of smacking him he tugged hard on Gon’s shirt, pulling him into a biting kiss. “Don’t make fun of me on my wedding day, you jerk,” he muttered against Gon’s plush lips. It wasn’t much of a kiss with Gon grinning incessantly through it, but the island boy wrapped an arm around Killua’s shoulders and dragged him closer.

“Sorry Killua,” he answered brightly, a lilting tease, “let me make it up to you.” With a sweep of his arm, he scooped Killua up. Killua hooked his legs around Gon’s waist practically on instinct, and he was immediately consumed by a thorough, devouring kiss.

“You guys!” Alluka’s whine cut through the morning soundscape, “I am standing _right here_ , gross!” He flipped her off; he could practically hear the roll of her eyes as she walked away.

Gon didn’t set him down, one broad hand curled under Killua’s thighs and the other flat over his dew-wet back, heat sinking into his skin. Warm, chapped lips traced over the bumps and whirls of his shoulder and throat as Gon carried him back towards their house with hardly an effort. Killua snorted, gently scratching his nails against Gon’s scalp.

“Should I expect you to be clingy all day?” he asked haughtily, pulling back just far enough to smirk down at Gon.

The taller man clearly didn’t take his attitude at all personally, beaming up at him. “Absolutely!” Despite his harrumph, Killua happily clung to the other hunter.

\--

Though Gon had intended to carry Killua directly into their bedroom from their balcony entrance, they were unfortunately spotted by Kurapika before they could get past. The blond lifted his mug in greeting from the kitchen island. Behind him, Alluka was clearly laughing to herself as she poured the morning’s catch into the sink. Gon sighed. It was his own fault- he’d insisted they wouldn’t need curtains for the wall-sized windows.

Killua pinched him, smirking. “I think your horny can wait.”

Gon pouted, though Killua didn’t miss the mirthful light dancing in his amber eyes. “I don’t know, Killua,” he insisted, the hand supporting Killua’s waist slipping lower so that he cupped a generous handful of Killua’s very round ass. “It’s pretty impatient.”

“Hah.” Killua squeezed his thighs in warning. Gon dropped his hold on the white-haired man, and within an instant Killua was on his feet, pushing open the glass doors and walking into the main room to greet Kurapika.

The Kurta had appeared late last night whilst Killua was busy haranguing the setup crew; they hadn’t really been given the chance to speak yet.

“Bed treat you okay?” Gon asked before anyone else had a chance to speak, strolling past Kurapika’s perch to peer into the fridge, dropping a heavy hand on Alluka’s head as he passed.

“Alright,” Kurapika replied with a perplexed edge that reflected in the bend of his brow. “I’m not used to sharing.”

Gon twisted back to look over his shoulder; he caught Killua’s eye immediately and they exchanged an eyebrow raise. They turned as one to stare at Kurapika. Mismatched eyes squinted back for a moment before Kurapika hid himself behind his coffee cup. Killua's mouth pulled into a sly grin, he leaned casually against the kitchen island. “You don’t say. And where is our esteemed doctor, now?”

“Asleep,” Kurapika mumbled, not particularly liking the direction of this conversation. “Probably.”

“Mmmmmmmhm.” Killua dragged it out, drumming his nails against the quartz countertop. “Would you say he was… worn out last night?”

Kurapika’s eyes narrowed further on him, a murderous glint shining in his one red eye. Killua smirked- at least until he caught the sound of Gon cackling into the fridge.

“What are you laughing at?” he hissed, hackles raised.

“Nothing, nothing,” Gon waved him off with a cheek-splitting grin. Killua glared at him, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. “You’re cute, that’s all.” Gon came around with a full container of juice, stealing a quick kiss before sitting across from Kurapika and setting down a plate of fruit between them. Killua, needless to say, didn’t believe his answer. He prodded sharp nails into Gon’s side, but the bigger man just winked, swatting his fingers away.

A crash from the back room distracted all of them; it was followed by a yelp that drew a concerned frown from Kurapika, a laugh from Gon and a very satisfied smirk from Killua that made Alluka quirk an eyebrow. “Onii-chan,” she admonished, “what did you-”

He pressed a finger against his lips, shushing her, and watched the corridor. Leorio staggered out, his eyes still heavy with sleep, and his silk robe dripping wet. He shoved at his fringe, glaring at Killua over the foggy rim of his round glasses. “This is your fault.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Killua answered, batting his lashes, his expression a picture of innocence. “I was outside all morning.”

Leorio’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, almost slits. He gave Killua a wide berth as he joined everyone at the island, sitting between Kurapika and Alluka: the closest he could apparently get to safety in this house. Satisfied, Killua smirked as he plucked up a yellow fruit from the basket Gon had carried over, splitting it open with his nails before biting into the sweet flesh. Kurapika reached for one of the same; Gon swiped it from him and replaced it with a safer choice without comment.

“And why is it that you’re keeping poisonous fruit in the house?” Kurapika asked blithely, eyeing the apple he now held.

“It grows here and the kids like it,” Gon answered with a shrug and a grin that immediately gained him a smack on the back of the head.

“You're the one that acts like a kid!” Killua hissed at him, insulted. Gon looped his arm around Killua’s neck in retaliation, pulling him in close for a sound kiss. Leorio grumbled something under his breath; always happy to annoy the doctor and get something for it too, Killua slid off his stool and into Gon’s lap. Gon’s arm wrapped immediately around his waist, tugging him in sharply. The kiss deepened. Killua groaned, shivering at the wet slide of Gon’s tongue. Leorio huffed something about needing coffee and turned away to busy himself with finding a french press.

“They are getting married today,” Kurapika’s soft voice drifted over, a response likely to whatever complaint Leorio was muttering under his breath.

“They’re always like that,” Leorio answered waspishly, his lips pinched. He wasn’t wrong.

Gon kept Killua in his lap when the kiss broke, nosing at the man’s throat. He rubbed his face on Killua’s shoulder, hugging the man to him with a blissful smile. Killua chuckled under his breath, stroking his fingers through Gon’s stiff bristles, scratching gently at his scalp. 

All was quiet morning air for a moment; then, the clink of porcelain against quartz as Kurapika set his cup down. “Perhaps I should begin setting up,” he told no one in particular.

“I was just about to start on breakfast,” Alluka responded. “Will you help me shuck the oysters, Leorio?”

“Hm? Oh. Sure.” Killua twisted to look behind him, his ear pressed against Gon’s chest. The doctor looked distracted, his eyes lingering on the back of Kurapika’s head as the blond rinsed out his cup and set it next to the sink. He didn’t move until Alluka offered him a curved knife, startling straight.

Was he still taller than Gon? Killua hadn’t thought about it till now. He squinted at the doctor, analysing the space he took up in the room compared to Killua’s inner memory of Gon in the same area, then turned to look at Gon.

Tawny eyes met his immediately, lit by curiosity. Killua smirked, stroking Gon’s cheek. “I think you’re taller than Leorio.”

Gon laughed, pressing his open mouth to Killua’s cheek. “I know I am.” He’d determined that when they had lived in Leorio’s apartment for a month and a half- but Killua hadn’t exactly been all there at the time. A broad hand cradled the back of Killua’s head, and Gon’s lips whispered against his skin. “Looks like everyone’s getting busy, we should…” He trailed off, nipping gently at Killua’s chin. He knew what that meant.

“Get busy, too?” he snorted. Alluka groaned loudly.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Gon giggled. He stood up, Killua still attached.

“Go get busy somewhere else!” Alluka yelled after them, even as Gon was already carrying Killua into their wing and out of sight.

\--

Killua and Gon separated ways after that, not because of any superstition or custom, but because there was a lot to be done: at least that was the reason Killua gave Gon before he hurried off to meet with the caterers. Gon privately reckoned Killua was avoiding chatting with their actual guests. It was one thing for the once-assassin to have a party with Kurapika, Leorio, Alluka, Gon and himself, and entirely another to be hosting their vast array of death-defying friendships. Zushi and Karachi by themselves made him feel a little left-footed, considering their last encounter, although Gon was frankly looking forward to counting how many times they managed to make Killua’s face turn bright red in front of his family-that-totally-wasn’t-coming.

Gon took his time relaxing, pulling on a pair of colorful floral-printed shorts. He strolled barefoot along the sand, his head stretched up towards the sun as he smiled. Their chosen home was far warmer than Whale Island, and it took mere minutes for a sheen of sweat to develop over his musculature. He had hardly made sight of the small port they’d built during the dig when he felt pink eyes pierce him intently.

Bisky was here, then. He laughed to himself as she appeared, looking very dainty in a navy dress. It matched her brooch: the Blue Planet, glittering invitingly at her throat. Strange to think they’d helped her gain it almost a decade ago already. “Bisky,” he greeted with a tilt of his head and a pearly grin.

“Gon~” she purred back, her gaze openly caressing his abs. He scratched the back of his head, chuckling. Probably best that he and Killua had split, really. It wouldn’t do for him to get into a catfight this early on in the day.

“You’re here early!”

“I thought I’d take in the… sights.” Her lascivious wink made him chuckle; she schooled her expression immediately when Verdun strolled up behind her, his being as wrinkle-free as her own despite being practically a century old at this point. Gon ruthlessly quelled the urge to be nasty to the man, knowing his ire was entirely founded on Verdun looking so thoroughly like his eldest greatgrandson, reminding himself that they had Verdun to thank for Killua surviving their last encounter with Hisoka. Not that it made looking at his face any easier.

“Good morning,” the Meteor City elder greeted Gon placidly, his expression patiently neutral but his eyes warm- in that respect, clearly different from Illumi. “Fine day for your official entry into the family,” he remarked plainly, breathing in the seaspray.

“I’m not joining the Zoldyck clan,” Gon answered blithely, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Hmm, no,” Verdun replied, his face creasing into a small, amused smile that rankled Gon a bit, “neither am I.”

Gon stared at him for another moment, puzzled, his brows creasing. Verdun’s smile bloomed in a way that didn’t make sense to Gon for a solid minute before he blinked away his memory of Illumi and saw the man underneath. He grinned in answer, his broad hands slotting low on his hips.

“Besides,” Verdun went on, and it occurred to Gon that he hadn’t actually spent any time with the man, “it’s always nice to have an excuse to see little Canary.”

Before Gon could ask, a familiar voice cut in, smooth like butter: “is ‘little’ still appropriate, I wonder?” Canary appeared at his side. She wasn’t quite his height but she was an imposing figure nonetheless, broad-shouldered and strong-backed.

Gon immediately twisted to look behind him, scanning the horizon, but Canary chuckled and pressed a divot into the sand with her cane. “They’re not here yet. I’m Killua’s butler, remember? I’m the forward guard.” She winked.

Gon grinned crookedly. That certainly explained her relaxed candor.

“Oh, so you’re here to help him get dressed?” Gon joked, laughing. Her eyelids drooped halfway, her eyebrows flattening, and she sighed. He grimaced. Right. Yep. Of course.

That explained both why Killua had seemed so lackadaisy about getting an outfit and also why Canary had several garment bags draped over her arm. He scratched his cheek self-consciously, half embarrassed and half pitying her morning. Killua’s grooming tendencies were already far out of Gon’s comprehension, and he didn’t really want to know how particular he would be on this specific day. He wasn’t ready to have any sort of conversation about the inherent difference between violet and mauve and why one was _absolutely right_ and the other was _absolutely wrong_ for whatever outfit Killua was trying to match, _obviously Gon can’t you use your eyes?_

“Good luck, I guess!” He chuckled. Canary sighed, flashed him a smile, bowed at Verdun with a glitter in her eye- he rested his hand briefly on her head- nodded courteously at Bisky, and strolled away towards the house.

“You know Canary?” He asked the old man as Verdun threaded a hand through his glossy, dark hair, pushing it behind his shoulder. The wind kept catching it like a wave, tangling it around his neck.

“Since she was born,” he beamed, black eyes watching her warmly as she moved down the beach. “She had a powerful wail that one, and silent as a stone the rest of the time. Her mother had no idea what to do with a clever little babe like that so I took her in.”

“And then you sent her to the Zoldycks?” Gon asked, confusion flexing his brow.

“Sometimes you have to let your little bird fly away,” Verdun chuckled, pulling a ribbon from his sleeve to tie his hair back, “and my granddaughter needed someone for little Killua.”

“You knew Killua when he was little, too?” Gon asked, his voice a little hushed, his amber eyes wide and shining with curiosity.

“Alas, no,” Verdun answered with a small, calm smile, tying the knot with a final flourish and ignoring the way his ponytail whipped about behind his back. “I didn’t often have the chance to leave Meteor City in those days. Running a city is a lot of work for an old man like me, you know.”

Gon didn’t know; at this point he wasn’t sure he really wanted to ask, either. Behind the man, Bisky seemed to have mostly zoned out, her hands clasped together over her breast as she beamed at Gon’s torso.

Verdun may have sensed his hesitation, for the man smiled again, waving his long fingers. “I’m sure you’ve got something better to be doing right now, don’t worry about us, we can entertain ourselves.”

Gon’s head bounced in a nod.

\--

Canary found Killua easily; he was terrorizing the waitstaff, scathingly bemoaning the linens that had been stacked on a wooden palette instead of on a _clean, sandfree spot, obviously_. Her arrival prompted a ‘finally, someone competent,’ undercut by several sighs of relief. Canary smiled politely, amused mirth hidden in her dark eyes. “Good morning, Master Killua.”

“We’ll see about that when the morning’s over,” he grumbled, flashing a last glare at the sweating staff before turning his attention fully to his head butler. Tilting his head, he glanced critically at the garment bags slung over her arm.

“Four? I asked for three.”

“I took the liberty of ensuring your future husband would also have a second outfit in case anything were to happen to the first one, sir,” Canary answered with bland tonelessness. Killua caught the smirk curving the corner of her mouth and laughed. The waitstaff looked on in dizzy confusion.

“I knew I could count on you,” Killua complimented smoothly. Canary, recognizing it as a dig at the others more than a compliment, stifled her laughter behind her usual polite facade.

“Shall we?”

“By all means,” he groaned, “get me away from these idiots.”

Her mouth twinging, Canary bowed and swept her arm towards their house, inviting Killua to go first. Once he passed her, she winked reassuringly at the staff- they were still pale when she turned to follow.

\--

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Gon fluttered from guest to guest, introducing people as they arrived. Knuckles and Zushi were playfully sparring while Karachi looked on, laughing herself sick whenever they swallowed sand. Bisky and Verdun seemed to have embroiled Morel, Palm, Shoot and Wing into a game of cards they were comically losing. Kite’s speedy Chimera maturation meant that they had already become an adult, and even though they looked entirely different then when they were angular and pale-haired, it was still definitely Kite, sitting back and watching everyone with a calm, slight smile. Ikalgo was in the water, using his tentacles to bounce Knuckles’ twins around in the ocean spray, which- when had that happened and with who?? Gon had no idea. Melereon was- um, somewhere. Probably. Hanzo… Hanzo boasted about his ninjutsu ‘secrets’ to Zepile as the appraiser drank, cackling loudly at sudden intervals.

All of their friends had arrived, he’d already gone and changed, and now he was just waiting for the Zoldycks. He bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

“Nervous?”

Gon tugged sharply on his earlobe, spinning on his heel. Alluka grinned at him, holding out a glass of juice. He patted the top of her head in thanks as he gulped it down. He handed it back to her with a crooked smile, threading his fingers backwards through his spikes. “Why would I be nervous?”

“‘ _Why would I be nervous?_ ’ He asked, nervously,” Alluka scoffed, double-checking that the yellow jungle bloom she had pinned above her ear was still in place. Her grin was mischievous, very like her favorite brother. She swept sand from his arm, fixing the line of his cuff and straightening his cufflinks with one hand. “I don’t know, Gon, why _are_ you nervous?” She looked up at him with innocent, luminous blue eyes. _Hah_. She was just as bad as Killua.

“You know why!”

“Then why did you ask,” she teased, elbowing him gently in the side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her into his side. She giggled, delighted. “You’ll be fine,” she reassured, leaning her head briefly against his shoulder. “Kurapika and Killua will do everything, just enjoy the ride.”

“Sure,” he joked, “but with Kurapika busy, who’s going to babysit Leorio?”

“Hah!” She pinched his hand hard, her nails leaving red crescents on his skin. And then: “That’s my job, obviously. Oh- there he goes! I better go do that.” Winking at him, she rejoined Leorio at the refreshments table. Gon watched her go, absent-mindedly rubbing the back of his hand.

He heard the crunch of Milluki’s chips first, teeth gnashing in an open mouth as they emerged from a sleek, enclosed yacht. He spun on his heels to face them.

They had parked on one of the banks of sand, and Milluki’s face crinkled as he eyed the distance of water between them and the beach. Kikyo appeared next, wearing something massive and dark navy. She analyzed the crowd for a single moment before sobbing out a delighted “Grandfather!” leap-stepping over to the island and throwing herself onto Verdun. He smiled and squeezed her to his side, reassuringly strocking her hair as he played cards with one hand. Gon stared at her in bemusement, a question poised on his tongue- if only he could think of what question to ask.

Milluki huffed. Squeezing a leather bag no doubt full of entertaining gadgets, he resolutely stomped across the surface of the water, his nen sending ripples across the ocean that disrupted several schools of fish. Knuckles had begun setting up chairs at the edge of the sand so that they faced the jungle, and Milluki beelined to a seat.

Kalluto was next, with the same haircut Gon remembered but taller by a foot. His customary kimono was decorated with a pattern of grey storm clouds with a crimson obi. Was it an acknowledgement, an act of support or a threat? Gon wasn’t sure, but the design was certainly deliberate, that was clear. Silva came out after Kalluto, a hulking mountain next to his son. They both flash stepped across the water.

Gon smelled Zeno before he saw him, twisting his head to look down at his right elbow. The man was beaming, his wife at his side and alert- she immediately sniffed at the air and headed towards Alluka and Leorio filling cups with tea and coffee. Zeno smirked slightly as he stroked his long moustache and watched Silva stalking through the crowd to the seats. He sat like a stone at the farthest end of the front row, immediately crossing his arms and staring resolutely into the jungle without saying a word.

“He can still be such a sullen boy when he doesn’t get his way,” the old man chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “He was quite impertinent himself, you know, as a child.” Zeno glanced up to meet Gon’s eye, winking. “Finally making it official, hm? Ah, you’ve been a Zoldyck for years now at this point.”

“I’m not a Zoldyck,” Gon replied immediately and automatically, puffing his cheeks out.

Zeno chuckled again, patting Gon’s forearm patronizingly. “Of course you are.” He vanished after his wife before Gon could deny him anyway. Gon puffed up, annoyed, planting his hands on his hips.

After blowing out a slow breath, Gon skimmed the crowd, looking for Alluka; she was pouring coffee into Kalluto’s porcelain cup. Despite his initial alarm, her easy and bright smile relayed her comfort. He watched the two youngest members of the Zoldyck clan with a puzzled frown for only a moment before an explosion of excited cries attracted his attention, the card players laughing and tripping each other as a monkey made away with some of the pot.

\--

Killua stiffened suddenly, his head swerving towards the party, alert. Canary clicked her tongue, smoothing out the crease in his shoulder cap. “They won’t do anything.”

His eyes narrowed as they shifted to her, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Mother will cry.”

Canary met his eye directly. “Ignore her.” She cracked a smile, tugging sharply on his sleeves so that they settled crisply over his wrists, forcing his hands back into the open. “You always do.”

He snorted loudly. She wasn’t wrong. “I should check on Kurapika again.” Her dark eyes flashed up to his once more, her eyebrows arching high but her expression otherwise impassive. “...What?”

“I’m certain he would appreciate your trust at this time.”

“What?” Killua asked again, scoffing. Then he shrugged, his hands returning to his pockets. “I haven’t been _that_ overbearing,” he dismissed, casually offended.

“Of course not, Master Killua,” Canary answered back in such a bland, direct tone Killua teetered between outraged and elated.

“You’re secretly an impertinent brat, aren’t you?”

“I learn from the best.”

“Hah!”

Leorio’s head stuck into the room at an angle. Killua recoiled slightly, his mouth snapping shut and his eyes narrowed into slits. Canary’s expression soothed into something professional. “Kurapika says everything’s ready,” the doctor told them, his eyes a little wider and his expression a little more harried than Killua liked. Then again, Leorio was usually a disaster in his opinion, so not much difference there. “So, ah, ready when you are?”

“Fine.” He nodded, glancing around the room once. Frowned to himself. “Go on, we’ll be there in a minute.”

Leorio nodded very quickly and scampered away, no doubt to find Gon and physically lead him to the right spot to wait for Killua. The man in question turned to face himself once again in the full length mirror, smoothing out his sleeves again, retightening his tie. He straightened his pocket square with a delicate stroke, smirking at himself in the mirror. _Get ready, Gon, here I come._

\--

Kurapika had gone through the steps of the Kurta wedding several times with Killua, ensuring that everything necessary would already be prepared. Whenever Gon asked any questions about it he’d mostly been brushed off by his fiance. If Killua wanted to do all the work organizing, frankly, he could do as he pleased. Gon had learned from the dig that sometimes, when it came to planning, it was better to just get out of Killua’s way.

Gon’s responsibilities had involved making up the guest list and prepping the old crew quarters for guest use, while Killua sat at the breakfast counter with Kurapika and made all the color-decoration-staffing-entertainment-programming decisions, so he knew all of two things about the coming ceremony: one, he was supposed to stand right by Kurapika and wait for Killua, and two, at the end of it they’d be married. He really didn’t need to know any more than that. It was simple, for him. It always had been.

Still, the moment had him feeling eager and left-footed, his fingers drumming as he trembled with anticipation. Not even the soft sound of Melody’s flute weaving between the bassoon and oboe calmed him. His bright eyes swept over the crowd of guests as they settled in place, trying not to bounce on the spot. Leorio came out of the beachhouse first, flashing a thumbs up- Gon flashed him an absurdly broad smile. And then: Killua.

Gon’s breath stilled in his chest. Killua always looked amazing; today he looked effervescent. Sunlight gleamed through his fluffy hair, catching on the silver cuffs lining Killua’s left ear. His blue eyes glinted with smugness and warmth, his smirk blooming into a grin in answer to Gon’s admiring stare. His white tuxedo was spotless, tailored to every beloved curve, accenting the arch of Killua’s waist where Gon liked to rest his arm. And just peeking out of his front pocket, a cheeky flash of colored satin: forest green, marking himself with Gon’s favorite color.

Gon was practically vibrating when Killua reached him, sweeping his arms around the slender man and pulling him in-

He was immediately interrupted by a hand against his mouth. “You’re supposed to wait!” Killua hissed, but the laughter bubbling in his voice only made Gon giddier. He whined in complaint but released his lover, briefly squeezing his hips as he withdrew. Killua was rolling his eyes and shaking his head but he hadn’t stopped smiling.

Kurapika cleared his throat loudly. His expression was deadpan, though the tick of his eyebrow warned Gon that he was displeased. They had, after all, asked him to perform a Kurta wedding, something he likely wouldn’t have the chance to see again, and here he was trying to skip to the end. Gon took a step back, grinning guiltily, though his hands twitched to hold Killua’s before they settled at his side. He could hear Leorio laughing- at least until Kurapika cut him a sharp look.

Killua’s mother was already crying.

After a moment of pinched silence, Kurapika sighed, releasing the irritated breath trapped inside him. He flexed his chain-free hands, briefly rubbing the base of his fingers. Mismatched eyes flitted over the gathered people before returning to the couple before him.

“We gather today to announce the union of these two souls, Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck, to the spirits around us.” Kurapika’s light voice was authoritative, even in its quiet. Gon tuned out almost immediately, raptly watching Killua’s expression change instead. The transmuter didn’t seem to know quite what to do with his hands, so Gon wrapped them up in his own, taking a step closer to gently press their foreheads together, beaming reassurance into Killua’s brain. Killua scoffed under his breath, and Kurapika’s voice ticked a level louder. “As you know,” the Kurta added through gritted teeth, “the two are already nigh inseparable.” Killua’s hand squeezed his, and Gon couldn’t help but smile, his eyes amber crescents. “But they have chosen this moment before all of earth and heaven to mark the beginning of their joint story.”

Gon could tell from the stress in Kurapika’s eyes that the blond was well aware that the traditional speech didn’t quite fit their relationship, but wisely kept silent.

He tuned out again, distracted by how unusually bright Killua’s eyes were today, almost a molten silver. Maybe it was because of the pocket square, but they were a little green, too- just a touch. Kurapika directed them to bite into a fruit together. Gon almost laughed when he realized Killua had picked one of the sweet yellow fruits, and succeeded in getting juice all over his hand and face. Killua took a step back with a scoff as Gon shook his wet hand and wiped it on a towel offered by Alluka, but moved right back in to lick the juice from his chin. Gon splayed his palm along Killua’s back, following the beloved curve of his spine. 

He followed Kurapika, Alluka and Killua just into the line of trees, where a hole had already been dug. They bent down together to drop the bitten fruit into the earth, covering it with dirt that had been heaped up on a few frond plates Alluka had woven together. Gon crouched over the hole, scraping on and patting down the pile until it was flat and even. When he looked up Killua was squinting at his hands, and he laughed as he roughly scraped the moist dirt off on a nearby root. Killua immediately moved back in once Gon stood, leaning up against him; for a moment Killua relaxed his head against Gon’s shoulder, his eyes closed, breathing out softly, and Gon was so tremendously stunned that he had done so in front of everyone gathered, he found himself kissing Killua’s hair, squeezing the man close.

“You may kiss,” were the next words he heard, if only because those were the ones he was waiting for. He ducked down to wrap his arms around Killua’s waist, lifting him up so that they were face to face. Killua’s thighs closed in immediately around his hips, so used to this now, so at ease. His eyes were half-lidded and gleaming wet, and his smile was the most beautiful thing Gon had seen in his life, and then they were kissing and he didn’t want to let go, even once, even for a second.

“May your tree bear bountiful fruit,” Kurapika cut in, loud and exasperated, but ultimately warm. Gon couldn’t help but grin, and Killua tucked his head against Gon’s throat- he bit at it gently, too, huffing.

“Sorry, sorry,” he whispered soothingly, though he was still chuckling. He set Killua down but didn’t stop kissing him- wet, cute, sloppy kisses all over his mouth and cheeks and nose until Killua was batting him away, glowing brighter and brighter pink.

And how could he help it, looking at his embarrassed blushing _husband now_ , but pull him in and kiss him all over again? Killua melted into him this time, and it took him several seconds to realize that the roar in his ears wasn’t the usual blood thumping but actually applause.

He ignored it, and despite the token protest that was pinching Gon on the arm, Killua didn’t seem too bothered with moving on anytime soon.

“I’m not staying for this bit,” Zushi’s voiced boomed over the clapping, and now laughter, “we’ll see you at the buffet!”

Excellent. Good wingman work, Zushi. Gon could hear that most of the others had gotten the point, and anyone who wasn’t already heading for the catering farther down the beach would catch on soon enough. Grinning, Gon dipped down to kiss Killua's throat.

\--

By the time Gon stopped kissing him, Killua was breathless and blissful, love-drunk. He curled his limbs around Gon, snuffling into his throat.

“Are you a tired kitty?” Gon asked him softly, stroking down Killua’s spine. He huffed and nipped at Gon’s musky skin, but failed to stifle the low, comfortable moan that left him. Gon laced their fingers together, beaming down at him with the light of a thousand suns. “Come on, let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Gon probably was, too. He let the man lead him, staring blankly at their joined hands as they walked. He felt like that time back in the tunnels when they were on their way to picking up Alluka from Palm and Ikalgo, when they kept collapsing on each other to kiss in the dark. Warm. Unfocused. Content.

Taken care of.

He stopped without noticing. Gon turned to face him and a moment later had pulled Killua against his chest again, tenderly kissing the tears from his cheeks. “I got you,” he whispered against Killua’s damp skin. “I love you.” His broad arm crossed Killua’s back, holding the smaller fighter against him. “You’re safe.” Killua hiccupped, ducking his head to hide behind his hair. Gon’s smile brushed against his forehead. He dug his fingers in. Breathed out. 

“Good?” Gon asked, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. He nodded. Gon grinned, kissing his forehead, and led him to the party.

\--

Silva spent the entire affair in his chair, his stare drilling a hole into a tree.


End file.
